


Call Who Daddy?

by AnAznAsianAuthor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Innuendo, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAznAsianAuthor/pseuds/AnAznAsianAuthor
Summary: Claude tries to corner Seteth to figure out his relationship to Flayn, but he ends up unearthing an even greater secret.
Relationships: Flayn & Claude von Riegan, Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), Flayn/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Call Who Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Felannie Discord's weekly drabble challenge! The prompt was centered around misunderstandings.

“Mr. von Riegan.”

“Mr. Seteth.”

Seteth was on the warpath. He’d shown up to the Golden Deer classroom about halfway through Teach’s lecture, and although Claude couldn’t see his reflection too well in the stained-glass window, he just _knew_ that, like Raphael with a steak, Seteth’s eyes were all but boring into the back of Claude’s head -- he could _feel_ it.

So it didn’t come as a surprise when, after class, Seteth wordlessly walked past Claude’s desk, beckoning him to follow him to his office. Not that he minded, of course. Claude took pride in getting to know their dear archbishop's assistant better than almost anybody over the past few months. They'd always talked about such _interesting_ topics, like last month's sudden outbreak of stomach flu or all the odd places he'd found the library's restricted books in.

"I overheard you speaking with Flayn," Seteth continued.

And this time in particular, he even had an idea what ol’ Seteth was about to harangue him for. If he was right, he’d gladly sit through a million of these lectures.

Still, it couldn’t hurt to put the guy a little bit more off his guard, even if it meant poking the bear.

Claude tilted his head, bringing his hand to his chin in mock confusion. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to be more specific. After all, we talk pretty often, me being her house leader and all.”

Seteth replied through gritted teeth, “I am referring to yesterday, _Claude._ You were having a conversation with Flayn regarding her… _Daddy_.” He seemed to shudder as he said the word.

Jackpot. Claude _knew_ Flayn was hiding something about her relation to Seteth. It was almost insulting how she thought she could hide it from him forever.

“Going forward, I ask that you keep… _that_ part of your relationship private.”

Now, if he could just figure out _why_ she would hide her parentage, he’d-

Wait.

_Relationship?_

“Uh, Seteth-”

“Please, Claude.” He put his hand up. “Having Mr. Gautier under my charge has taught me more of your slang than I would have preferred. Even so, I must accept that Flayn is no longer a child. And that she truly loves you.”

“She what?” Claude asked, dumbfounded. Unexpectedly, some part of him glowed hearing those words, and it wasn’t just his face.

“She loves you, Claude. She sings your roguish praises quite often. And it has been… some time since I have seen Flayn as happy as she is when she spends time with you. I cannot, in good faith, impede that. Loath as I am perhaps to say it… I must encourage you to continue your romance with my sister.”

Even if this was _definitely_ not where he saw this conversation going, he couldn’t help but feel weirdly pleased at the result. Claude wasn’t sure where Seteth got the idea that he was in a relationship with Flayn, but in a roundabout sort of way, he had his blessing to pursue one. He was hardly even mad that he still didn't know who Seteth was to her.

“Oh, but Claude?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Please take great care in keeping Flayn happy. Your life at this monastery may very well depend on it.”

Claude gulped. He was _definitely_ her father.

Still, it was somehow fitting that right when he thought he’d solved one mystery, a hundred more popped up in its place. Flayn -- the mysterious, jovial, beautiful, kind Flayn -- _loved_ him? And Seteth was _okay_ with that? The questions made his mind spin.

Even so, he got the feeling that he’d enjoy unraveling this mystery more than any other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short work! Feel free to follow me on Twitter at @AznAsianAuthor or check out my fics here on AO3 if you enjoy my writing. Please feel free to leave any comments or questions below.


End file.
